Noches
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles protagonizados por las distintas parejas de Kaleido Star


**Todos los personajes aquí aparecidos son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda… los utilizo para fines sin lucro por lo que no cometo delito alguno…**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon en un 98 por ciento consumir sólo bajo su propio riesgo. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Primera Noche: Sora&Leon  
by Hana Hime **

¿Cuándo había comenzado? ¿Desde hace cuánto ella había cambiado tanto? ¿Había cambiado realmente? ¿Por qué ahora se sonrojaba al verla? ¿Por qué rogaba que ella le pidiera ayuda para los entrenamientos?  
Nunca se había sentido así… y menos frente a una… ¿compañera de trabajo? No, ella era algo más… más que amiga… no era novia… y la palabra "conocidos" quedaba corta para la relación que ambos tenían.  
Se contaban cosas privadas, pero no se veían mucho. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro, tan cómodos y libres… pero a la vez esa cercanía era rara… era más como un tanteo…  
Quería estar con ella… pero le deba pánico que ella no lo quisiera tanto como él.  
No era su novio… pero no podía soportar que alguien más se le acercara. Era un compañero desde hace mucho ya, pero temía siempre que alguien la apartara de su lado.  
Y ahora la novedad era que le temblaban las manos al verla.

-Joven Leon…-lo interrumpió una voz. Era ella.

-Sora…-susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-E-etto… yo… -balbuceó la joven mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín. El tono en que había dicho su nombre le había resultado tan… ¿tentador?  
Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esas ideas. El joven Leon y ella eran… ¿qué eran? Bueno, definitivamente eran algo, pero no ESO que estaba pensando.

-Sora… mm... ¿querías decirme algo?-preguntó él desviando la mirada. ¿Por qué le ardían las mejillas?

-Si… etto… ahh si... estamos preparando el nuevo escenario… si quiere venir más tarde para ayudar se lo agradeceríamos…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ah, era eso... el escenario a la orilla del mar… pero Sora, no deberías sacarte la ropa de entrenamiento??- preguntó cambiando de tema. La ropa de entrenamiento realmente realzaba las curvas del cuerpo de las acróbatas y él parecía nunca haberlo notado hasta ahora.

-Si me cambiaré, no se preocupe… -dice sonriendo dulcemente -entonces nos vemooos…-lo saludó ella cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo de nuevo en el oscuro escenario.

Él, a pesar de la invitación no pudo moverse de donde estaba. No quería que lo vieran así. Con las manos temblorosas, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin contar otros detalles que lo avergonzarían para siempre. Se le pasaría... ya le había ocurrido esto anteriormente. Siempre que ella entraba en la habitación en la que él estaba, esto sucedía. Y tardaba bastante en volver a la normalidad.

**********

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que se propuso salir de allí y volver a su casa lo antes posible cuando…

-… en serio!!! Es muuuuy lindooo…-exclamó una animosa voz.

Sus ojos estaban extasiados frente al espectáculo que la preciosa chica de cabellos rosas le concedía. Todavía no entendía cómo había terminado siendo un voyeur… pero no pudo contenerse… La muchacha entró a su habitación con una fina capa de sudor y barro sobre su cuerpo, con brillo de triunfo en sus ojos terracota, con su corazón agitado por el cansancio y su rápida respiración. No pudo evitar seguirla hasta su pieza aprovechando que la mayoría del elenco seguía con el armado de la nueva escenografía.  
Utilizando sus habilidades casi sin darse cuenta, fue trepando por los balcones del complejo de habitaciones hasta llegar a la ventana de ella.

Sora, sin saber que alguien la observaba, charlaba con Fool.

-El escenario esta quedando realmente lindo Fool… deberías salir a verlo…-dice ella tratando de quitarse un poco de barro de la mejilla- etto… quería preguntarte eso… ¿Por qué no quieres salir de mi habitación?-pregunta desconfiada.

-Es solo que… etto…-susurra sonrojándose para sorpresa de Sora- no quiero que…-y sus ultimas palabras son susurros inaudibles para Sora.

-¿Cómo? No escuché…-pregunta ella curiosa por la expresión tímida del espíritu.

-No… no quiero... que… que… que ella me vea…-susurra con pesar.

-¿Estás hablando de Rosetta…?-pregunta ella un poco más tranquila considerando que creía que el espíritu había estado hurgando otra vez en su cajón de ropa interior.

-¿Cómo puedo presentarme ante ella así? Ella es… ella es Rose… ella es la reencarnación de Rose...-susurra refiriéndose a la antigua doncella que él amó… aquella por la cual estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida con tal de verla sonreír- y yo le fallé… y no solo eso… aún cuando ella me perdonara… aún cuando ella no recordara su pasado… ya no soy nada… no puedo hacer nada por ella… ni siquiera… ni siquiera…puedo tocarla…-susurra cerrando fuertemente su puño en aire como tratando de llegar a algo que para él era inalcanzable…

-¿¿Realmente crees eso?? Fool... si yo pude convertirme en la verdadera estrella del circo Kaleido lo hice a fuerza de fe, de perseverancia… yo creo que con fe… nunca rindiéndote, podrás resolver cualquier cosa que te propongas…

-No creo que sea tan fácil… -susurra Fool y Sora observa que su rostro se vuelve cada vez más rojo.

-Tu… tu realmente querías mucho… a Rose ¿Verdad…?

-Si…

-Y… ahora quieres mucho a Rosetta ne???

-Hai…-contesta el espíritu, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras su rostro adquiere todos los colores del arco iris- etto… noooo espera… no qui-quise decir eso… quise decir… que… mmm…

-Está bien Fool… -responde ella divertida, era realmente raro ver al pervertido espíritu sonrojado- sabes… puedes aprovechar ahora para hablar con ella… se lastimó la muñeca así que no puede ayudarnos con la escenografía… ve por ella…-susurra guiñándole el ojo con picardía- pero se buen chico… o te las verás conmigo…- exclama en tono que dejaba más que claro al espíritu que si se pasaba de listo podría considerar pronta su llegada al purgatorio y Fool comienza a sudar.

-Ha-hai…-tartamudea el espíritu del escenario saliendo por la ventana.

Leon observaba todo y aunque podía distinguir apenas una presencia, sabía que Sora había estado conversando con ese espíritu del que tanto le habían hablado.  
Un suspiro llamó su atención y al levantar la vista, casi se sintió desfallecer al ver como Sora comenzaba a desvestirse. No podía mirarla, no debía mirarla, no era justo, sería un canalla, un pervertido… miles de pensamientos de ese tipo se atiborraron en su mente… pero su cuerpo no respondía. Ojala ella no se hubiera cambiado de ropa como él le había pedido.

Ella llevaba puesto un solero blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, con el cuello cuadrado, sin mangas y con una caída delicada. Con sumo cuidado ella empezó a desprender los botones del vestido uno por uno… comenzando desde el que descansaba sobre sus senos.

Leon observaba extasiado como la blanca piel de ella iba apareciendo detrás de la tela. Un cosquilleo insoportable comenzó a aparecer en sus manos. Quería rozarla… quería rozar esa piel blanca, quería saborearla…

Sin saber que era el centro de atención de un par de profundos ojos azules, la joven dejó al descubierto su hombro.

-"Quiero… quiero probarla…"-pensó él sintiendo como a cada instante su pulso se aceleraba.

Un suave "clic" se escuchó y Leon creyó morir al ver como los redondeados pechos de la chica aparecían debajo del delicado sostén de encaje blanco. Eran perfectos a su vista, redondeados, firmes pero tiernos, blancos y con aureolas rosadas como jamás había visto. Él había conocido muchas mujeres pero ninguna le había provocado estos sentimientos que parecían querer salir de su cuerpo en forma de acciones no muy santas.  
El sostén fue arrojado a la cama de ella y cuando dirigió sus manos a sus pantaletas, que hacían juego con el corpiño, él no pudo más. Con una maldición en labios, saltó hacia la habitación.

Ella estaba tan abstraída que no notó el golpe hueco que causó el salto de Leon.

Respiró profundo y su último atisbo de conciencia se perdió cuando bruscamente abrió el ventanal.

Ella se sobresaltó aterrada por el ruido y por instinto se tapó precariamente con sus manos. Pensando que era un ladrón o un mirón se alejó unos pasos, pero al ver al joven Leon quedó paralizada, confundida, enojada y al mismo tiempo halagada. Un sin fin de emociones la asaltaron y no sabía sinceramente cual elegir. No podía coordinar una palabra ni conectar una neurona siquiera. Y al sentir como esos ojos del color del cielo nocturno la traspasaban con la fiereza de un tigre que acorrala a su presa, supo que estaba perdida.

-Sora…-susurró roncamente él. Un torrente de sangre hirviendo corría por sus venas llenando cada parte de su ser y no podía ser detenido ni aún con toda su nobleza.

Tratando de no desmayarse, Sora logró dificultosamente conectar un poco sus neuronas- jo-joven Leon… ah… yo… u-usted… ¿qué? - pero antes de que pudiera terminar su incoherente oración vio asustada como él se acercaba hacia ella, acorralándola contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

La contempló, temblando con la espalda contra la pared, completamente sonrojada y casi desnuda. Sin esperar invitación tomó su barbilla delicadamente y aspiró sobre su cuello… sintiendo el aroma natural de ella… tan exquisitamente dulce y embriagante.

No entendía que estaba pasando. El joven Leon, siempre tan centrado, tan callado, contenido, casi distante… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera tan perturbadora, tan hambrienta? El la contemplaba casi como si fuera algo comestible. Sintió sus ásperas y grandes manos rozar su rostro, tomarlo… y no pudo contener un suspiro.

Su olfato estaba deleitado con su delicioso aroma, sus ojos con la preciosa criatura que temblaba entre sus brazos, su tacto con la textura de su piel, pero sus otros dos sentidos reclamaban algo que les faltaba. Lentamente bajó su rostro y besó su hombro izquierdo, mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba su otro hombro. Su sabor no tenía comparación, era como agua fresca y flores dulces… un sabor que solo de niño había conocido y había disfrutado en la Toscana francesa. Y su piel era tersa, suave y cálida.

Al sentir los labios del joven sobre su piel, no pudo resistir y gimió.

Escuchar ese gemido nacido de lo profundo de la garganta de ella; saborear su apetitosa piel; sentir su cuerpo suave; ver sus dulces ojos confusos, su rostro sonrojado, su pequeño vientre, los preciosos montículos que eran sus senos y sentir su aroma inundar toda la habitación, logró que el poco autocontrol que mantenía se esfumara en la nada.

Unos hambrientos besos fueron depositados con infinita pasión sobre la bella piel del cuello de ella. Su corazón desbocado golpeaba sus costillas dolorosamente.

Cuando sintió esos dulces besos en su cuello, en esa zona que lograba hacerla temblar, poco le importó cubrirse para tomarlo fuertemente por los brazos, porque sabía que si lo soltaba ahora no podría mantenerse de pie. Las piernas le temblaban y todas sus fuerzas flaqueaban ante las placenteras sensaciones que la invadían.

Ella, tal vez llevada por el mismo deseo que empezaba a crecer dentro de él, se descubrió permitiéndole una mejor vista de su apetitoso pecho. Sintió como la calidez embriagante de ella se concentraba en esa zona que albergaba en su interior el corazón más bondadoso del mundo.  
Dejando un cálido y húmedo sendero de besos, bajó hasta sus senos, sintiendo como éstos respondían gustosos a ellos, irguiéndose como orgullosos. La piel de esa zona era puro éxtasis para su paladar.

Una hirviente sensación invadió su cuerpo más rápido que un rayo al sentir como él besaba sus pezones erectos, jugaba con ellos, los acariciaba, los saboreaba, los mordía levemente, los chupaba, tiraba. Su cuerpo entero respondió a las caricias, arqueándose, ofreciéndose a él. Era demasiado… si esto seguía sabía que no se detendrían… pero su cuerpo no respondía a otra cosa que no fueran las caricias de Leon. Mordió sus labios, al sentir como sus cuerdas vocales querían proclamar a gemidos lo maravillosas que eran las sensaciones que el joven acróbata le causaba.

Ella respondía tan bien, tan gustosa y su propio corazón latía aún más rápido al sentir que las emociones eran compartidas, que ella gozaba entre sus brazos, que ella deseaba esto tal vez tanto como lo deseaba él.

Sus manos no podían parar ya… recorrían su espalda, deleitándose con su firmeza, con su suavidad, con el sudor que aún estaba sobre ella. Se sabía conocedor del tema sexo, pero decidió que solo los conocimientos que le permitieran darle placer a ella serían aceptados; el resto estaría a cargo de su instinto que nunca le fallaba.

-Mmm…-gimió ella al sentir como lamía descaradamente la delicada piel que se encontraba entre sus senos. Nunca pensó que ese lugar pudiera ser tan sensible.

Aún abstraído no pudo evitar notar una mancha de barro en el vientre de ella, justo debajo y al costado derecho de su ombligo, como bordeándolo. Deslizó sus manos por su cintura e hincándose frente a ella comenzó a lamerla, explorando esta vez más profundo y con su lengua, los contornos de su divina anatomía.

-Ahhh… nnn… -gimoteó sentándose sobre el piso llevándose a Leon con ella. Todas sus fuerzas se vieron dirigidas hacia sus manos que trataban de agarrar desesperadamente algo de que sostenerse. Quería que parara, pero quería que siguiera, quería preguntarle por qué hacía esto, pero no quería que detuviera esas maravillosas caricias.

Leon bajaba cada vez más, quería llevarla a su cenit, quería que desfalleciera de placer por él. Quería que las venas de ella se vieran inundadas por el mismo torrente que invadía las suyas. Quería que dejara atrás sus inhibiciones y gritara su nombre en la cima del éxtasis. Pero algo no estaba bien… agudizó un poco sus sentidos (que le reclamaron por esto) y escuchó como unos pasos iban acercándose.

Sora no notó cuando él se puso de pie hasta que se encontró sostenida en sus fuertes brazos. Reaccionó después de algunas centésimas de segundo para encontrarse a sí misma desnuda, a excepción de sus pantaletas, en brazos de él, quien se había sacado su chaleco en un momento que no pudo apreciar. Pero ahora que lo apreciaba, y vaya que lo apreciaba… madre de Dios. Ese abdomen era como una tabla de apetitoso, duro chocolate. Cada músculo relucía a la luz y tenía músculos donde no sabía que los hombres podían tener.

Sujetando a la muchacha firmemente contra su pecho, la llevó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta. Segundos después se escuchaba como entraban Rosetta y alguien más.

La joven Naegino oyó como Rosetta hablaba con alguien, pero no podía distinguir muy bien la conversación **(la chica no estaba con todas sus luces… quién lo estaría después de… ESO O.o)**. No pudo prestarle mucho tiempo a Rosetta, ya que sintió como era sentada sobre la tapa del toalet.

Leon se arrodilló frente a ella con la más pura intención de seguir en dónde se habían quedado.

Ella (ya un poco más despierta) y percatándose de la situación, detuvo su rostro con ambas manos, ya que se estaba acercando a una parte de su anatomía muy conflictiva en este momento.

-E-e… e-espere… jo-joven Leon… yo… espere… ¿qué está pasando…?-trató de preguntar. Pero sintió como de sus labios un apasionado beso era robado… y seguía siendo robado…. –Mmm…-ronroneó resignada- "no es justo… yo quería preguntarle… pero la verdad… ya no importa…"-pensó antes de entregarse al beso, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de él y mandando todo al mismísimo demonio.

-"Dios…"-pensó fascinado. Era el cielo… sus labios eran tan carnosos, tan deseables… tan suaves, rosados casi rojos, tiernos… y su sabor era cada vez mejor. Quería seguir probando su cuerpo… conocer cada uno de sus sabores… conocía el de la piel de su cuello, el de la piel de su hombro, el de la piel de entre sus senos, el de sus labios… y quería más, más.

No pudo aferrarse lo suficiente a él cuando se arrodilló y comenzó a sacarle las pantaletas lentamente.  
Sentir sus ásperas manos de nuevo, pero en esta nueva zona de su piel, logró arrancarle un fiero gemido que reprimió con sus manos rápidamente. Rosetta no debía de enterarse de esto.

Bajó lentamente las bragas de encaje blanco, acariciando sus firmes piernas en el proceso. Sentía como ella temblaba, pero no de miedo esta vez, sino de puro deseo… de anhelo… Con el revés de su mano acariciaba sus piernas… con la punta de sus dedos… y tomándola delicadamente, comenzó a besar su pierna izquierda.

Ella huía de él, pero no porque quisiera, sino por la mezcla de cosquillas y estremecimientos que le daban sus besos.

Sin embargo él no la dejaba alejarse… al contrario… fue subiendo más su rostro y sus manos hasta finalmente tomarla de las caderas y llegar al centro del placer de la joven.

Sora sabía que pasaría, cuando lo vio arrodillándose y mirarla fijamente supo que pasaría de verdad. Pero cuando sintió los labios de él rozar esa zona que jamás había sido tocada por ningún otro hombre, creyó morir. Todo se volvió nebuloso… todo comenzó a distorsionarse más y más… solo podía mirarlo a él… únicamente a Leon concentrado en su faena.

Todo se había tornado tan erótico… no entendía como había llegado hasta aquí… solo sabía que era guiado por los deseos que parecía había mantenido encerrados durante demasiado tiempo, tanto que solo había logrado que crecieran. Vio a su amada retorcerse de placer en sus brazos, arqueando su espalda, separando sus piernas inconcientemente dándole más espacio y libertad.  
Deseaba poseerla con todo su ser… todo su cuerpo lo deseaba, en especial una parte de su anatomía que se hacía notar. Lamió y lamió… saboreó el delicioso elixir que de ella salía sintiendo como se derramaba aromático y caliente de ella. Estaba más que maravillado… pues había encontrado otro sabor…

Cuando el rozó con sus dientes su pequeño botón oculto, se sintió desvanecer y a la vez más viva que nunca… quería gritar, deseaba gritar y solo porque sus temblorosas manos estaban sobre su boca no lo hacía.

Leon escuchó como, Rosetta y la otra persona, se retiraban, por lo que sintió la libertad de hacer algo más "fuerte".

Ella chilló al sentir como los dedos de él exploraban, acariciaban, bombeaban dentro de su vagina. Cuando trató de taparse la boca más fuertemente, sintió como la otra mano de él sujetaba las suyas por encima de su cabeza- jo-joven Leon… Rosetta… ella… ella… mmm…-gimió sonrojada. Su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Ella ya se fue… -susurró él hablando por primera vez desde que había aparecido en su cuarto. Su voz salió ronca y rasgada de su garganta, grave y cargada de deseo.

Con esas simples palabras ella se liberó. Todo su ser se liberó de las cadenas del pudor para entregarse gustosa en las redes del placer. Sora comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de él, tratando de dejarse llevar.

Leon estaba eufórico al darse cuenta de cómo ella empezaba a cooperar con él, convirtiéndose de víctima a atacante. Fue entonces que decidió liberarla del todo y dejarla hacer…

Tan pronto la soltó, ella se abalanzó sobre él arrojándolo al suelo, todavía con sus dedos dentro de ella. A horcadas sobre él atacó sus labios, deseosa de demostrarle que en ella algo primitivo había despertado y al igual que en él no quería detenerse.

Sintió su lengua y la de ella enredarse en una danza erótica que deseaba no tuviera fin. Ella era tan apasionada… siempre lo era, en todo lo que se proponía y parecía que esta no era la excepción. Atrapó su rostro, la quería más cerca, más cerca, tanto que pudiera fundirse con ella.

Acarició su rostro… sus bíceps, besó su frente y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas de sus cabellos, pero nada era suficiente… nada podía satisfacer a ese "algo" que había despertado, o mejor dicho, CASI nada podía satisfacerlo-Mm… ahh… yo…-trató de susurrar ella muy cerca de su rostro. Era tan dificultoso hablar con esa hirviente sensación entre sus piernas.

Suavemente Leon sacó sus dedos de su entrepierna, sintiéndolos cálidos y húmedos gracias a los fluidos de ella. Acariciándola la puso boca abajo sobre el piso de cerámica.

Ella no entendía muy bien, pero cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su espalda, supo que la "tortura" aún no terminaba.

La recorrió de arriba abajo, llenando toda su piel de besos. Quería marcarla en cada parte de su anatomía. Que se pudiera sentir su esencia en ella y que a nadie se le ocurriera ponerle una mano encima. Quería adorarla entera tanto tiempo como pudiera, venciendo a su propio deseo. La llevaría hasta la cúspide del deseo y la mantendría allí tanto tiempo como su propia culminación se lo permitiera.

Leon la acariciaba tan dulcemente, sus manos creaban un efecto ardiente en donde las pusiera. Sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de alegría.  
Ardía de deseo y no podía sujetarse a nada, los cerámicos del piso se resbalaban entre sus manos.

La besó en la nuca, apartando sus hebras rosadas. Sopló ligeramente en esa área, y aspiró, impregnándose de la fragancia de ella. Acarició los contornos de sus senos y los de sus nalgas con la punta de sus dedos.

Sora inconcientemente se dio vuelta. Su cuerpo entero quería recibir esas caricias. Sería por eso que con los brazos extendidos se rindió.

Él la miró y no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla… ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes como apunto de llorar y en súplica, completamente sonrojada, mordiéndose los labios, dejando escapar solo una palabra de su boca.

-Onegai… (por favor…)-susurró ella sentándose para abrazarlo, dejando que cálidas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y acabaran sobre el torso de él. Quería que lo hiciera, que por favor se responsabilizara de la hoguera que había prendido, que por favor calmara esa ansiedad que en ella estaba creciendo- onegai…-repitió llevando una mano de él hacia sus senos.

Leon soltó un taco. Abrazándola fuertemente la recostó, tomando el mando. Bajó nuevamente su rostro para besar sus senos. Quería que ella estuviera lista… quería ser delicado, quería pensar que era el primero y el último que llegaría a tomarla. Mordió sus pezones un poco más fuerte al solo pensar que otro hombre pudiera haberla tenido, no lo permitiría… aún si tuviera que tenerla así toda la vida, encerrada en la pieza, haciéndole el amor.

-Ahhhmm… Leon…-gimió ella al sentir esa mordida un poco más intensa que las anteriores. Fue una mezcla de dolor e infinito placer lo que le provocó ese gesto- "no… si-sigue sin ser justo…"-pensó respirando cada vez más ruidosamente. Un tanto avergonzada, se propuso hacer algo… algo que pudiera compensar lo que él estaba haciendo. Con sus temblorosas manos bajó por su espalda y las posicionó por encima de su sexy trasero. No se atrevía a tocarlo y estaba más roja que un tomate- "va-vamos… haz algo…"-pensó y con la palma de las manos rígidas rozó sus nalgas aún cubiertas con su pantalón negro.

Leon detuvo sus besos y le dirigió una intensa mirada.

Ella se congeló de repente al sentir esos ojos tan poderosos casi atravesar su pensamiento. Él, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó las manos de ella y las colocó sobre su propio trasero.

Leon gruñó roncamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, fundiendo sus cálidos alientos. Estaba siendo sometido a una tortura por sus ahora apretados pantalones.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la muchacha apretó sus firmes nalgas cuando él la besó.

Leon gimió, disfrutando el doloroso placer de los dedos de ella clavándose punzantemente en su cuerpo.

Un calor demoníaco invadió su cuerpo al ver el rostro de Leon contraerse de placer. Quería más de eso… ella podía hacer eso… y más si el quería… Más animada dirigió sus manos a los extremos de sus pantalones y junto con sus boxers los bajó sin atreverse ella a bajar la mirada, estaba demasiado sonrojada ya, si seguía así, estaba segura que tendría una hemorragia nasal.

Por primera vez sus sexos estuvieron en pleno contrato. Los cálidos fluidos de ella empaparon su miembro y se sintió más vivo que nunca… y a la vez tan fuera de sí… se sentía más parte de ella de que él mismo.

Sintió su duro eje palpar esa zona tan sensible… rozando los labios internos de su intimidad. Tan caliente, hasta podía jurar que palpitaba cada vez que la rozaba. Mordió sus labios al saberse tan cerca de lo que desconocía, pero por primera vez añoraba.

-Sora…-gimió él y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero no para animarla esta vez… sino para, por primera vez, preguntarle si quería que pasara más. Aún le quedaba algo de conciencia…

Ella en respuesta, atrapó sus caderas con sus piernas, estrechando sus intimidades aún más. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, intercalando pequeñas y suaves mordidas.

Leon no necesitó más… simplemente pero con mucho cuidado se dejó deslizar dentro de ella.

-Mmm…-gimió la joven mordiendo ligeramente más fuerte el cuello del trapecista, al sentir como el entraba en ella centímetro a centímetro. Sintió como era llenada y rasgada al mismo tiempo. El avanzaba lentamente y cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de su miembro dentro de ella, sintió como él llegaba a un tope que la hizo gimotear de dolor.

Leon vio como unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ansioso las bebió descubriendo un nuevo sabor. Sabía que tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, pues sino sería más doloroso para ella. Retrocedió lo que había avanzado y, de una sola y certera estocada se llevó su virginidad en un rasgón que se escuchó tan vividamente, que sintió su dolor como si fuera suyo.

De su garganta surgió un jadeo que pareció llevarse todo su aliento. Su cuerpo entero se tensó ante las ráfagas de dolor que la invadieron cuando él la embistió. Se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que, sentía, podría estrujarlo si quisiera.  
Sentía calor… tanto calor… ni siquiera los fríos cerámicos del piso del baño parecían aliviar el ardor que experimentaba su cuerpo, al contrario parecían empañarse al contacto con su piel. Había sido la mitad de doloroso que había prometido ser. Se sentía llena y liviana… doliente pero feliz, apenada pero deseosa… sentía que su corazón explotaría se gozo pero que su cabeza entraba en un torbellino. Sentía tantas cosas y las más maravillosas estaban relacionadas con él, con su precioso rostro surcado por gotas de sudor, con su mirada profunda y preocupada, con sus labios ardientes, con su miembro invadiendo su interior.

Sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en su espalda cuando la penetró por completo. Una pequeña mancha rojiza comenzó a formarse en la unión de sus cuerpos… y solo el fluir de su sangre se escuchó durante algunos segundos. Quería que sus cuerpos se acoplaran antes que nada, quería que su todo formara parte del de ella. Sintió como las paredes de la vagina de ella lo estrujaban, lo masajeaban, lo recibían y se amoldaban a su miembro, aceptando aquello que estaban esperando. Caliente, hirviendo… sentía el calor emanar de ella, emanar de él… de ambos… se sintió sofocado. Ella era tan maravillosamente estrecha que se sentía desfallecer.

Sora respiraba a bocanadas, tratando de capturar todo el aire que su cuerpo estaba requiriendo, pero era inútil, no bastaba. Sintió su entrepierna palpitar, dejando de lado el dolor, pidiendo compensación a sus deseos. Comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de él, justo sobre la zona que había mordido, como queriendo sanarlo y Leon lo entendió.

Suavemente comenzó con su vaivén entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella. La joven estaba tan bien dispuesta que resbalaba dentro de ella. Eran deliciosas las sensaciones que le causaba el pequeño ser debajo de él. Poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad de sus embestidas. Estaba completamente sobreexcitado. Solo ella lograba hacerle perder el control de esta manera. Con ella sería posesivo, con ella sería irascible… con ella sería apasionado.  
Quería que esos gestos que mostraba ahora fueran solo de él. Sus ojos entornados, derramando lágrimas cálidas que no llegaban al piso, se evaporaban debido a la calidez de ambos; su boca abierta para permitirle respirar más y mejor; su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado. Lo que más lo enloquecía era su expresión, era un ángel y un demonio, se mostraba rogando tímidamente por más pero endemoniadamente deseoso, sensual. Su rostro le decía que quería más de él, pero también le decía que las sensaciones la estaban desbordando.

-Leon… Leon… mmm… -gimió ella moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, tratando de apagar esa hoguera en la que se había convertido su cuerpo, o era el de él que ardía y la envolvía a ella?? Ya no sabía quién era ella ni quién era él. Se perdió en un limbo en el que los cuerpos se desvanecieron y las sensaciones se materializaron en un torrente. Lo reconocía, casi podía verlo, brillante y caliente como la lava recorriendo sus venas de principio a fin, solo esperando el momento de estallar. Escuchaba el golpeteo del miembro de él en su interior, oía la palmada que se originaba al chocar sus pieles húmedas y brillosas.  
Jadeaba, aullaba, gritaba… su voz al igual que su cuerpo pasaba por el transe entre doloroso y gozoso.

La voz de ella llegaba directamente a sus oídos y solo lograba enloquecerlo más.  
Aferró sus manos fuertemente al trasero de ella y embistió con todas sus fuerzas, casi de manera salvaje, hasta la empuñadura y hacia lo más profundo de ella.

La fricción que experimentaba era simplemente maravillosa y creyó probar el sabor del delirio, cuando de pronto Leon pareció enloquecer dentro de ella, llevándose el último vestigio de su razón, empujando más y más fuerte, llenando hasta el último de los espacios dentro de ella, colmándola de muchas maneras. Simplemente se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues comprendió entre las neblinas del placer, que ya no podía seguirle el ritmo.

Algo faltaba, solo una cosa…

-T-te amo… Soraaa…-susurró él y fue arrastrado hacia el cielo o el infierno por el mayor de los orgasmos que alguna vez sintió.

Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesitaba para que ese hilito que la sostenía se cortara. Todo su ser se contrajo contra él, dándole un último y fuerte apretón, mandándolos a ambos al bendito éxtasis. Gritó, pataleó, gimió y aulló, pero nada parecía acercarse al verdadero grito que su alma estaba dando. Sintió como todo su ser, no solo su intimidad, palpitaba. Era como si latiera al son de un nuevo ritmo, no el de Leon, no el de ella, sino el de ambos. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Leon olvidando si lo estaba lastimando y conforme las vibraciones de su cuerpo iban haciéndose pequeñas, se fue soltando.

Se sintió estallar dentro de ella, regando ese cálido vientre con su ingrediente de vida y casi se desplomó. No era su primera vez, pero había sido la experiencia más intensa de su vida. La conexión había sido mucho más que corporal. Sus cuerpos parecían hechos para estar juntos, desde sus brazos y sus pechos hasta sus sexos.

Suavemente se retiró de ella, sintiendo aún como la entrepierna de la muchacha palpitaba.

Sora jadeaba tratando de respirar y, de paso, hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-Hermoso…-susurró él tan exhausto como ella. No podía dejar de mirar, no entendía como un ser podía ser tan hermoso, tan pequeño, delicado y a la vez tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan apasionado. Ella era un misterioso milagro hecho mujer y él quería ser el único que pudiera resolverlo. Ahuecó su mejilla en su mano y la acarició suavemente.

Después de tanto ajetreo Leon seguía cálido, sus manos lo estaban, su aliento lo estaba. Todo él la consumía y deseaba que así fuera por siempre. Se dejó acariciar como un gatito, disfrutando ese inocente roce.

-Ahora… podría hacerte mil preguntas… sabes?? Tener un millón de dudas… pero… cuando dijiste "te amo"- susurró ella entrelazando sus dedos- todo dejó de importar… -Sora sonrió acercando la mano de él a su rostro y besando el dorso de ésta- porque sé… que tu… nunca me mentirías… y porque yo… -dijo entremezclando besos y palabras-… también te amo…-dijo antes de que sus tiernos labios fueran tomados nuevamente, pero no por eso con menos amor.

Nunca la dejaría sola, ahora estaba más seguro de eso. No se había atrevido a dejarla sola en el escenario cuando fue El Lago de los Cisnes, pero ahora no la dejaría sola en nada nunca más. Ya no podía vivir sin saborearla, sin mirarla, sin sentirla, sin tenerla entre sus brazos como ahora, escuchando como su pequeño corazón desbocado volvía a la normalidad.

-Está mal… ¿desear algo contigo…?-preguntó cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando del sonido del silencio interrumpido por su agitado respirar.

-¿Algo conmigo? ¿Qué quieres de mi…?- preguntó ella sabiendo que le daría lo que pidiera.

-Una vida… eso quiero… una vida contigo… quiero hacerte feliz… -susurró acariciándola lentamente. Los párpados le pesaban mucho.

-Una vida ¿Eh? Eso… no se oye… nada mal…-murmuró ella. Las caricias de él eran tan diferentes ahora. Antes lograban volverla loca y ahora eran el mejor calmante del mundo.

-¿Nada… mal?-preguntó él. Dios que estaba cansado.

-Suena… maravi… lloso…-concluyó antes de quedarse dormida. Mañana sería otro día… tal vez uno totalmente distinto, en un mundo totalmente distinto donde Leon ya no la amara, donde no existiera siquiera… donde tuvieran que afrontar a la realidad y las consecuencias de sus actos… pero por lo pronto, solo deseaba dormirse entre esos brazos que prometían ser maravillosas cobijas y ese pecho que parecía una cálida y suave almohada de chocolate en barra.

* * *

** Hola!! Este es el primer capítulo de un conjunto de drabbles de Kaleido Star que hace tiempo quería hacer. Estos serán protagonizados por las distintas parejas del Kaleido Stage en situaciones reales, al contrario de lo que pienso hacer con Fantasy Kaleido (próximamente en cines).**

** Para todos/as los/as que están esperando aún Desde Alpha hasta Omega, no pienso abandonar la historia, es sólo que estoy algo atravesada, tengo la escena final, pero me está costando llegar a ella... espero sepan entender. El camino de una escritora de medio pelo no es fácil, más cuando la señorita inspiración viene cuando se le da la gana ¬¬.**

** Sin nada más para decirles.. **

** Kisses & Bites**

** Hana ;)**


End file.
